Papel de Regalo
by Conejo
Summary: (SONGFIC) "Papel de Regalo", tema de El Niño Gusano... ToukoYumi. Callar sentimientos, partir dejándolos y envolviéndolos para tu antiguo hogar, para tu antiguo amor...


**PAPEL DE REGALO**

**Por:** Conejo

**Canción:** "Papel de regalo", el Niño Gusano

El silencio le agobia. Aquel estupor le apremia. El desconcierto la enloquece, y no sabe qué hacer para tenerla a su lado, para que no se aleje de sus brazos. No desea perder aquel hombro en el que ha encontrado consuelo a sus lágrimas y a su corazón. Para ella, aquella jovencita de sonrisa cálida y buenos sentimientos se ha convertido en su vida, en su muerte, en el puente entre aquellos dos conceptos tan contrarios como lo son la vida y la muerte. La realidad del amor jamás había sido tan bien revelada hacia un ser humano como en aquella joven de cabellos lilas y ojos hinchados por la tormenta emocional que le invadía.

No hay respuesta… La almohada que aprieta fuertemente contra su pecho es su única compañía, pero no recibe soluciones de ella Es muda, como los anhelos que Touko tiene hacia su querida Yumi y el regalo envuelto sobre su tocador…

_Mis besos saben mal, saben a delantal,_

_Y a cumpleaños en la cocina._

_Los voy a despedir, haré su equipaje,_

_¿Quién irá con ellos de viaje?_

La besó en la mejilla, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel aventurado atrevimiento. Por un momento sus dos cuerpos cubiertos de verdes telas se juntaron, aunque sea en son de amistad. Touko se sintió bien por aquello, pero no le era suficiente. El amor le exigía más, una simple prueba de afecto como esa no le era suficiente.

Ese beso le supo a mucho y a nada, una amarga contrariedad.

Touko – Yumi, ligeramente azorada, se tocó con las yemas de sus dedos aquella mejilla en donde los labios de Touko se atrevieron a pegarse por breves instantes. Estaba ruborizada; eso le daba una leve esperanza a la chica de coletas de espiral.

Lástima que ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía poco tiempo.

_Con papel de regalo envuelve el mar,_

_Dame tus manos;_

_Con mi cortaúñas haré una cosa para ti…_

¡Te odio, Yumi! – Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas la mañana siguiente, gran declaración que hizo palidecer al amor de su vida. Una lágrima se le escapó al acto, dándose rápidamente media vuelta y dejando a Yumi totalmente desconcertada. Touko ya no podía verla a la cara sin pensar en lo mucho que la amaba. Los sentimientos traicionaban su arrogancia; debía dejar todo tal como empezó.

Abandonó la escuela. Ya no podía permanecer más tiempo en aquella cárcel de la perdición, aquella tortura donde Yumi era la silla eléctrica que le alteraba sus sentidos y con choques eléctricos la mataban por dentro en medio de la más inmensa agonía.

A veces odiar a una persona amándola es más doloroso que amar a una persona que te odia.

_Lo que hay en mis oídos, me va a enloquecer;_

_Para mi alergia siempre es primavera._

_Si te dejo pasar, todo acabará mal,_

_Te llevarás las cosas más bellas._

Su alergia jamás cesar�, siempre Yumi estará en su corazón. Ella no dejará de ser la verdad que iluminó sus ojos y eliminó sus cataratas que cegaban su andar. Con su bondad pudo comprender sus errores y tratar de remediarlos, pudo tener por vez primera lo que es el sentir un verdadero amor hacia otra persona, y así lograr la plenitud en su vida.

Sin embargo, no puede confesarle nada. Ella ama a otra mujer.

Quiero mucho a Sachiko – le confesó, momentos después del beso que le estampó en la mejilla. Se hallaban solas frente al oscuro umbral del plantel principal, mirando al cielo gris, esperando que el firmamento dejara de llorar. Touko igual sentía lo mismo dentro de su alma, como una fuerte compresora que achicaba su pecho y no la dejaba respirar.

¿La quieres mucho? – inquirió, tratando de hallar una luz en las sombras. Yumi no contestó enseguida; negó lentamente con la cabeza, más para sí que para su amiga, y cerró sus ojos sonriente. Era como si en ese mismo instante se hubiera resuelto. Un leve rubor tapizó un poco sus mejillas, rubor que para Touko engrandecían aún más su seráfica belleza.

No… La amo.

_Con papel de regalo envuelve el mar,_

_Dame tus manos;_

_Con mi cortaúñas haré una cosa para ti…_

Ya no tiene caso pensar en ella. Es por ello que llora con angustia y desesperación sobre su lecho, abrazando su almohada imaginando que es su gran amor, su ángel, su salvación y su perdición. Las llagas de sus heridas jamás se cerrarán, será una cruz que tendrá que cargar hasta el fin de sus días.

Al día siguiente a aquella solitaria noche, Touko se encontró con su amada. En sus manos, cargaba algo envuelto en papel rojo, y un hermoso moño blanco encima. A un lado había una carta, cuya cara presentaba el siguiente mensaje: "para Yumi".

Estaban sólo las dos, dentro de la Mansión de las Rosas. Yumi con el uniforme de Lilian, Touko como una civil más. Dos cosas tan contrarias en medio de la elegancia del recinto.

Yumi no le preguntó nada sobre su inesperada reacción a Touko. Jamás en su vida había oído una declaración de odio tan vacía y frívola.

No tenía caso preguntar a algo del cual ya conoces la respuesta.

Mañana volveré con mi familia – le informó por fin a Yumi, con una pequeña sonrisa para aminorar el momento tan tenso y deprimente – Hace una semana llamaron por teléfono a la familia de Sachiko, encargándoles cubrir los gastos del viaje… Me iré justo mañana…

Yumi no comprendía el punto.

Pero volverás¿verdad? Porque tienes que volver…

Touko no respondió, sólo bajó su vista, llena de aflicción.

La Rosa Chinensis in Bouton, desconcertada, abrazó a su amiga, quien rompió en llanto. Su mejor amiga partir�, posiblemente para nunca volver.

El regalo que la chica de cabellos lila y coletas de espiral se aplastaba, en medio de las dos. Yumi no podía acercársele a Touko a causa del presente. Touko no podía acercársele a Yumi. No obstante, ese regalo las conectaba de alguna manera. Ambas lo tocaban. Ese regalo se convertía en puente y abismo a la vez.

Te extrañaré… Te extrañaré mucho…- murmuró Yumi, con su voz cortada. Igual estaba llorando, sintiendo un gran pesar por no volver a ver jamás a su querida amiga Touko.

En ese momento, Touko le pudo haber confesado todo a Yumi…

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Prefirió hacerlo a distancia.

_Con papel de regalo envuelve el mar,_

_Dame tus manos;_

_Con mi cortaúñas haré una cosa para ti…_

¿Porqué no me dijiste nada…? Touko…- Ahora Yumi lloraba sobre su cama, abrazaba el muñeco de peluche que Touko le había regalado, percibiendo su esencia, martirizándose con gusto y con dolor.

Piensa en el error que causó, en los celos que quiso provocar. En el envoltorio, rojo como la sangre, que escondía un amor… el amor que acababa de perder.

_**Con todo mi amor, la vida me resulta más complicada;**_

_**Pero jamás olvidaré aquella dulce espina.**_

_**Te amo, Yumi…**_


End file.
